


La Planche

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Post-Anime, Pre-Slash, Rin being adorably flustered as usual, Swimming Pools, Training
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mine de rien, rester des heures à flotter comme ça sans bouger, ce n'est pas si facile. Pour Rin, en tout cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Planche

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit pour la 68ième nuit du Fof (forum francophone de ff.net), 60 minutes pour un thème, thème "Immobile".

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour flotter aussi longtemps comme ça » marmonna Rin entre ses dents.

Haru regarda vaguement dans sa direction mais, jugeant que son ami n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il ne dit rien, se contentant de se laisser dériver paisiblement sur l'eau, comme à son habitude. Ils profitaient d'un trop rare moment de détente pendant le programme intensif d'entrainement de l'équipe de natation, mais, étant ce qu'ils étaient, ils le passaient à la piscine. Tous les autres étaient rentrés, ils étaient seuls. L'entraineur avait fini par leur donner un jeu de clé, non sans avoir soupiré dramatiquement une bonne dizaine de fois en se plaignant de ses nageurs trop enthousiastes. Cela leur avait valu aussi bon nombre de taquinerie et de sous-entendu sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec la piscine pour eux tout seul, ce qui avait laissé Haru indifférent et Rin un peu excité.

Rin était assis sur le rebord de la piscine, remuant doucement les pieds dans l'eau. Haru flottait près de lui, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il aurait aimé être dehors, mais il faisait trop froid en ce moment pour nager dans le bassin extérieur. Encore quelques semaines, et il pourrait même aller se baigner dans la mer. Cela avait quelque chose de particulier. La piscine était une commodité bien pratique, bien sûr, mais rien ne valait la mer. Peut-être que Rin et lui pourrait aller quelque part, juste tous les deux, ils pourraient…

« Nan, sérieusement, comment tu fais ? »

Haru perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il se redressa finalement dans l'eau, interrogatif. Rin évitait son regard.

« Quoi ?

-Comment tu fais pour flotter longtemps comme ça ? Tu ne bouges pas du tout, tu ne fais rien.

-Tu ne sais pas flotter ? »

C'était dit sans animosité ou moquerie, une simple question, mais Rin se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Bien sur que si, mais pas pendant un siècle ! Je suis un nageur, pas une bouée de sauvetage ! Et puis je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que toi flotter comme ça sans rien faire. Le corps humain est censé couler je te ferais dire. »

Rin s'interrompit et rougit de son emportement. Haru le regardait sans expression, attendant qu'il dise autre chose. Ils se complétaient remarquablement bien en ce sens : Rin finissait toujours par dévoiler ses pensées si on ne le pressait pas de questions, et Haru avait tendance à ne rien dire du tout. Leur conversation pouvait sembler curieusement à sens unique, la plupart du temps. Leurs coéquipiers trouvaient cela adorable.

« Je finis toujours par m'enfoncer dans l'eau. Je trouve ça frustrant. » finit-il par avouer après encore quelques secondes de silence. Il allait ajouter quelque chose pour balayer la question quand Haru répondit :

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

Rin releva aussitôt la tête pour croiser son regard, surpris et embarrassé par la proposition. Il n'était pas censé avoir quoique ce soit à apprendre d'Haru. Il était nageur professionnel enfin ! C'était ridicule. C'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel coéquipier nageur qui était devant lui. Ce n'était qu'Haru. Haru qui ne voyait certainement rien de mal ou de bizarre à apprendre à un homme adulte à faire la planche, Haru qui proposait parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'est ce que Rin voulait, parce que c'était la chose logique à faire, alors pourquoi pas ? Toute indignation quitta le jeune homme. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et c'est avec une moue gênée qu'il marmonna un « ouais » à peine audible.

« Ok. » se contenta de répondre Haru avant de sortir de l'eau. Rin allait lui demander où il allait quand il le vit se diriger vers le petit bassin, où se baignait les enfants. Il le suivit, mortifié. Non, décidément, c'était ridicule. Pourquoi avait-il demandé ? Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

« Met toi sur le dos » dit Haru, sortant son ami de ses pensées, en se plaçant à côté de lui. « Reste droit, remonte la poitrine.

-Je sais bien ! » s'énerva Rin. Il savait faire ça, évidemment. Il savait flotter sur le dos, c'est ce qu'on apprenait aux enfants de cinq ans à leur premier cours. Seulement, au bout de quelques instants, il ne put s'empêcher de bouger les bras, les jambes, d'essayer de se maintenir à la surface. Il avait l'impression de couler. Il sursauta quand Haru posa une main ferme sous son dos, l'autre sur son ventre.

« Non, non, ne bouge pas, protesta Haru. Ne bouge pas, ne fais rien.

-Comment je suis censé rester à la surface si je ne fais rien ?

-En ne faisait rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de bouger. »

Rin soupira de frustration. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il allait laisser tomber quand Haru prit ses poignets entre ses mains et les maintint ferment. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Ne. Bouge. Pas. » dit Haru. Rin n'aurait sans doute pas pu même s'il l'avait voulu. Haru ne le lâchait pas du regard. Sa prise était ferme, son visage imperturbable. Il semblait le défier de lui désobéir, de se libérer. Rin ne bougea pas.

Il ne bougea pas même s'il avait vraiment l'impression que le visage d'Haru se rapprochait du sien.

« Ne bouge pas » répéta Haru en relâchant doucement Rin. Celui-ci obéit, incapable de faire autrement. Il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose mais qu'il passait complètement à côté, comme s'il avait détourné le regard d'une scène au moment où il s'y passait quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Haru le regardait de cette façon, mais Rin ne savait jamais quoi en faire, quoi en penser.

Le moment sembla durer une éternité. Une éternité d'environ quarante seconde où Rin resta parfaitement immobile. L'eau remuait à peine autour d'eux.

« Et voilà » dit finalement Haru en se redressant. Rin eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, voilà. Haru écrasa subitement une main sur son torse.

Rin laissa échapper un cri assez peu digne qui fut coupé par sa tête plongeant dans l'eau. Il émergea en crachant, furieux, et se jeta sur Haru pour tenter de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. S'en suivit un combat particulièrement ridicule pour deux adultes professionnels et matures, et même pour deux enfants, en fait. Après quelques minutes ils appelèrent une trêve et se contentèrent de se remettre à dériver, reprenant lentement leur souffle.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible » dit Haru quand ils sortirent de l'eau. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, un fait qui était encore rare, même s'il était devenu un peu plus expressif au fil du temps.

Rin en fut tout de même un peu émerveillé. Il ne s'en lasserait sans doute jamais.

« Ouais, merci » répondit-il, gêné. Ils marchaient côte à côte le long du bassin, leurs mains se frôlant, comme cela arrivait tout le temps ces derniers temps, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir davantage Rin, ce qui arrivait tout le temps aussi, ces derniers temps.

« La prochaine fois tu pourras nager sans brassard » conclut Haru.

Rin le poussa dans la piscine.


End file.
